


Elastic Heart

by wroetoflex



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, ManCity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: “Who needs to know, John?”





	1. Chapter 1

It was a casual day of training for Stones, he would finish and follow this every-day routine; drive home, have a wank if he felt like it, freshen up, then sprawl out on his sofa to watch something on Netflix; not that he really paid attention, but instead scrolled through Instagram or watched snapchat stories aimlessly.

 

John’s life at this point was boring,but he wouldn’t have it any other way, being single he thought, would be shit; yet he rather enjoyed his own company. He’d receive texts from Kyle at around ten, how he knew this? Well, Kyle had been texting him more regularly for the past few weeks and it was really getting on John’s nerves. Although Walker and him were very close, the messages always seemed to come in at the worst timings.

 

On this occasion, John had switched on ‘Paranormal Activity 2’. The intensity had been building up for a while; but seeing as though John was a twenty-four grown man he thought it wouldn’t even bother him.

 

John was scrunched up, blanket over his head and body, his favourite fluffy pillow covering most of his face. He was waiting and waiting; the music had gone quiet..

 

Then his phone vibrated suddenly.

 

“Jesus!” Said John; jolting slightly.

 

Pausing the film instantly; he couldn’t get scared again. He stretched out to receive his phone; which was placed stupidly close to the edge of the sofa. The screen brightness hurt his eyes; he was sat in the dark after all.

 

Kyle: Stonesyy

 

“Every. Single. Time.” John huffed as his head hit his favourite fluffy pillow on his sofa. John was annoyed, but texted him anyway, because, well, not like he would ever admit it, but he liked messaging Kyle.

 

What do you want?

 

Kyle: You’ve clearly missed me then ;)

 

I really haven’t, I was enjoying my night.

 

Kyle: What you doing ?

 

Enjoying myself.

 

Kyle: You’re not wanking are you?

 

Christ no! Kyle wtf!

 

Kyle: What? It was a clear assumption to make.

 

It was not! Weirdo you are

 

Kyle: It was tbf. Guess what?

 

What?

 

Kyle: I made a cake for my missus !

 

Did you burn it?

 

Kyle:Surprisingly no, Stones. I’m a good baker y’know😌

 

Well I wouldn’t trust you

 

Kyle: Why not?☹️

 

You’d make a mess

 

Kyle: I didn’t make a mess of the kitchen actually, unlike you would!

 

I ain’t messy

 

Kyle: Remember that time you tried to make cupcakes with me..

 

That was only because you set the speed way too high on the mixer!

 

Kyle: I never touched it! It was funny when you got mixture all over your face though..

 

Ha ha. Now let me get back to my peace.

 

Kyle: Night mixture face

 

:/, night x

 

John was unsure why he ended the conservation so soon, he feared getting pulled down the stairs by a demon as he was making his way up to bed, after watching that film.

 

At least it was his day off tomorrow; John was looking forward to the relaxing day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

John liked to get up quite early on his day off; so he could get a full day in and enjoy it. He’d make some porridge then go for a stroll to the park or something; he liked the morning fresh air.

 

Stepping out of the shower, he admired himself in the mirror. John liked how training was sculpting his body; you could say he was slightly narcissistic.

 

“How am I not getting any action?” He said to himself as he combed through his hair.

 

Suddenly his phone rang.

 

“Who’s this?” John’s eyebrows furrowed, picking up the phone without looking at who it was; as that was the type of person John was. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Stonesy”

 

John sighed, “Oh god it’s you.”

 

“You’re happy it’s me, what’re you doing this morning?”

 

“Going for a stroll”

 

“Can I join?”

 

“Why?”

 

Kyle chuckled, “Annie’s going out with the kids.”

 

“Great dad for joining them.”

 

“She insisted I stay in and relax, seeing it’s my day off.”

 

“And you want to go for a stroll with me because..?”

 

“Nothing better to do”

 

“Then to follow your partners clear instructions?”

 

“Oh shut up John”

 

He smiled to himself, “So what you joining me?”

 

“Possibly”

 

“Well its a yes or no cause I’m leaving in a bit”

 

“Yes John.”

 

“Right see you in a bit loser”

 

“See you, mixture face”

 

“Oh fuck y-

 

Kyle hung up.

 

“What a knobhead..” John cursed, now carried on with getting changed.

 

He’d always spent walks alone; and he’d soon find out why. As soon as the door went John was there to answer it.

 

“You know you’re 10 minutes late?” John said grumpily.

 

“Good morning to you to!” Kyle made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Kyle? You can’t just walk into my home ! We’re supposed to be leaving! Well we were supposed to be leaving TEN MINUTES ago!”

 

“Oh, relax John, for once..” Kyle was searching through the cupboards.

 

John huffed, leaning against the doorway.

 

“Aha!” Kyle retrieved a loaf of bread.

 

“Why are you stealing my bread?”

 

“Ducks!”

 

“Bread kills ducks Walks..” John giggled slightly, for the first time in a while.

 

“Do you have crackers then?”

 

John nodded, moving towards the cupboards, he took out a packet of crackers. They then, to John’s liking, made it out of the house.

 

“Two grown men going to feed the ducks.” John shook his head, the things he did with Walker.

 

“Well I suppose we have to give back to nature.”

 

“By making the ducks obese? I don’t think that’s how it works Kyle..”

 

“How are you anyway, John?”

 

John hated to talk about his past, long-lasting relationship and his daughter, but Kyle made him accept his responsibilities in that way.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re lying”

 

“Am not.”

 

“John, c’mon, tell me..”

 

“It’s a head fuck really, can’t believe she cheated..”

 

Kyle widened his eyes; John realised his expression.

 

“Kyle? Did you not know?”

 

“No, I missed out on that part..”

 

“Oh, well, yeah, that happened..”

 

“I’m sorry mate, I thought you just broke up with her”

 

“It was weird because our relationship was kind of fading slightly, the baby just makes everything a whole lot worse.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Well all I can do is support the baby, left the house to her, hence why I moved into my apartment.”

 

“It’s really nice to be fair, two storeys too.”

 

“I know Kyle, but sometimes I wish that..”

 

“Wish what John?”

 

“There wasn’t a baby in the mix; that poor soul having to put up with split parents. I’d hate that..”

 

“There’s nothing you can do John, sometimes life is strange but you are only twenty-four. You need to live a bit more before considering that much of a committed relationship again.”

 

“Fuck sake. Sometimes I wish I’d never met her..”

 

“Oi, it’s happened, you were happy, and now you have to accept it and move along.”

 

The two approached the park, John remembered they’d brought crackers for the ducks.

 

“That’s why I enjoy my own time Kyle; I need it.”

 

“And so you should.” Kyle gave a reassuring smile, John reached for his shoulder; rubbing it soothingly.

 

“Cheers Walks. Shall we feed some ducks then?”

 

“Like the five year olds we are? I think so.”

 

It was an enjoyable morning; until Kyle got bit by a goose.

 

“Bastard!” He yelped; a mother with her child darted her eyes at him, he apologised and John found it the funniest thing ever. He ended up on the park bench in fits of laughter.

 

“John! My fingers bleeding and you’re there laughing !”

 

“Oh god..” John breathed in, placing a hand on his stomach, “Now that has made my morning...”

 

“Of course it has.” Kyle sighed.

 

“C’mere..” John said.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

John held Kyle’s finger, inspecting it, “You’ll live.”

 

“Well that’s good!”

 

“A bit of a shame really..” John looked up, grinning shyly.

 

Kyle pushed his shoulder playfully. There was a moment of silence, then John shot up; uncertain of why Kyle had gave him a strange look.

 

“Shall we head back before you get attacked again from the goose on the loose?”

 

“Oh shut up John..”

 

John pushed Kyle’s buttons for sure. Kyle decided to head back quite suddenly; which John found quite odd, but he didn’t think anything of it. Instead, he carried on with this day off by relaxing on the sofa and drinking lots of water; which was a dumb idea, as every time John got in a comfortable position he needed a piss.

 

“Why do you always need the toilet!” John said to himself, or rather his dick.

 

The weeks flew by for John; he thought things would slow down when he wasn’t preoccupied in a relationship but everything seemed to move faster. His career had been going strongly; they’d won quite a few matches, which John felt smug about. That was until he got injured, and not by playing football.


	3. Chapter 3

One Saturday night, John had decided to attend a rave, as he wasn’t playing in tomorrow’s match anyway. He decided not to tell anyone; which later he found to be a mistake.

 

The rave was, well, everything John had expected it to be, he had a blast. At around three in the morning he arrived home, and everything seemed alright. John made his way upstairs, then felt an urge to throw up. He wasn’t drunk enough to lose coordination, but he definitely had drunk enough to throw up his insides, as he would discover.

 

“Shit..” John mumbled, then he covered his brand new carpet with vomit. He couldn’t remember much else, as the next thing he knew was that he had woken up in a hospital bed.

 

“What the fuck?” John said, sighing.

 

A nurse appeared in the room, “You should have roommates you know”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your friend called around, he hadn’t heard from you all night, he found you collapsed upstairs. You are very lucky Mr Stones..”

 

“Oh god..”

 

“You have suffered from alcohol poisoning; we advise you rest for a while, and definitely not play football.”

 

“Yeah, I won’t..”

 

She stood up to leave, he heard her have a conversation outside.

 

Then Kyle appeared; never looking so upset in his life.

 

“Thank god!” Kyle rushed towards the idiot in the bed, placing himself on it.

 

“Walks, I’m so sorry..”

 

“You are an idiot y’know. You could’ve died!”

 

“I’m sorry , I-

 

“John shut up, seriously. I get it. You want to have some fun, but let the guys know yeah? We all hadn’t heard from you, so I legged it to yours, I can’t remember how many times I rung the doorbell! I left it a few minutes, thinking you weren’t answering the door on purpose to annoy me, as you usually do. I felt that horrible gut feeling y’know? That something had happened. So I ran for an ambulance; they arrived quickly, smashing your door down, apologies for that, I rushed upstairs and you were lying there on your back..” Kyle’s voice cracked, he rubbed his face, “I thought you were-you looked dead”

 

“Kyle.. I promise..” John started to cry, “I thought I was alright when I came home.”

 

“John, just shush yeah? Just shush..” Kyle neared him, bringing him close, he placed a kiss on his cheek. Stones had never felt so guilty in his life..

 

John recovered surprisingly well; and a few days after he was back in training, it was slightly embarrassing he had to admit, but the lads made a laugh out of it; which is what John wanted it to be. Although, Kyle wasn’t joining in at all, like he usually would. An awkward tension had surrounded Kyle and him, he was unsure why but Kyle had distanced himself from John.

 

The awkward thing was; Harry Kane had arranged for the England squad to have a party, just for fun. Kyle was going, so John now felt even more awkward. John was certain Kyle didn’t want him to go; as of events that happened not so long ago, but John had learnt from that; he wasn’t going to cause another scene.

 

The party was hosted at Harry’s home; which was fucking massive. John could barely find the toilet.

 

“Oi Trippier, Where’s the toilet?”

 

“Good question,” He chuckled, “Go upstairs and turn left.”

 

“Which stairs do I take, Tripps?”

 

“Uhh,” Trippier scratched his head, he looked as confused as John. “Um, ask Dele, he’ll know.”

 

“Alright.” John was urgent for the toilet, where would Dele be? It was a dumb question really, as he found him and Eric sat together at the outside bar; after pushing through many other people that Harry had invited.

 

“Guys,” They turned to John, he seemed to snap them out of a, staring contest of some sort?

 

“Oh, hi John” Dele said.

 

“Where’s the toilet? I’m desperate..”

 

“Use the outside staircase to that balcony,” Eric pointed, “there’s an en suite in that room..”

 

“Be aware though,” John looked at Dele confused, “Jess may be sucking Rash off in there..”

 

“There’s plenty of bathrooms for that..” John grinned, not sure why he did, but that didn’t matter, he raced up those stairs.

 

The bathroom was massive, so he’d made sure no one was in there, although Dele was just joking, John had become nervous that he wasn’t alone. Music began blasting from outside; the party was in full swing. John was washing his hands when the door handle rattled.

 

Opening the door to find Lingard stood there,

 

“Oh, apologies bro..”

 

“It’s alright Jess” John left, then almost crashed into Rashford on the stairs, who was flying up them at a rapid speed.

 

“Sorry Stones, didn’t see ya..”

 

“It’s alright” John continued past him, shaking his head.

 

Seeing Trippier dance was the funniest thing ever, especially seeing as though he couldn’t dance for shit. Pickford had found a blow-up unicorn and was chasing Henderson with it around the pool; John wanted one of them to fall in.

 

Then he saw him; Kyle had brought Annie with him, they were together on the dance floor, practically dry humping. John felt enraged slightly, but put it past him and decided to sit at the bar with his cocktail.

 

“Stones?” Dele appeared from inside, “You alright?”

 

“I’m good mate.”

 

“Really? Because you’re bright red” Dele raised his eyebrows, handing out a hand to John. John shook his head and took it, Dele lead him inside to a quieter room, they then sat on a ridiculously large bed.

 

“What’s up with you and Kyle? You still mates?”

 

“Course we are Del..”

 

“Then why did you not come together? I haven’t seen you speak to each other..”

 

John sighed, “He’s been acting odd since I were in hospital..”

 

“Can you think of any reason why?”

 

“I can’t get my head around it Del, it’s just not like him, maybe he’s pissed off at me, I would be if my mate got in such a state as I did.”

 

“You need to talk to him though; don’t throw your friendship away over something as dumb as alcohol poisoning..”

 

“I just feel awkward though”

 

“Everyone does after something like that happens, you do need to talk to him though, promise me you will?”

 

“I promise,” John smiled, “ I would talk to him now if he wasn’t-

 

“Grinding up on his missus” Dele chuckled.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why’s he brought her do you think?”

 

“I don’t know, no one else has..”

 

“I think he wants your attention..”

 

“What? Nah..”

 

“Trust me John, seen it before, I think he wants you to speak to him”

 

“Oh god this is so awkward..” John sighed, “Why do you care so much though, Del?”

 

“You’re too close to lose what you have John” Dele rubbed his shoulder, getting up, “You better speak to him.”

 

Dele left John dumbfounded; he knew what to do, just how could he do it. His thoughts subsided as he heard a rocking noise through the walls.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” John sighed.

 

He then knocked on the wall aggressively, “Do you mind not going so roughly? Jesus you’re like animals!” He shouted, shaking his head.

 

John went out onto the balcony, the Sun was setting, it was extremely peaceful besides the music; which wasn’t so loud as it was before. He noticed most of the lads were sat on the decking; he was going to join them. It would avoid the awkwardness; he went to move off the balcony but a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“John..”

 

John turned, “Oh, so you’re going to speak to me now?”

 

“John, I need to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, you haven’t for the past few weeks, threw me aside completely.” John shook out of Kyle’s hold.

 

“I’m sorry alright! You have to listen to me...”

 

“Where’s your missus? Aren’t you suppose to be grinding up on her?”

 

“What? Annie left early, babysitter was driving us mad..”

 

“Why not go with her? Be a good dad..”

 

“Like you know what that is!” Kyle raised his voice.

 

John sneered, “Don’t come here and start talking about my daughter..”

 

“Not like you see them anyway”

 

John shoved him, “You don’t know fuck all about my situation!!”

 

Trippier and Maguire appeared,

 

“Lads..”

 

They both ignored Trippier.

 

“I know how to be a dad mate! You’re far from that!”

 

“You fucking cunt!!” John shouted, and shoved Kyle backwards, he was about to throw a couple punches in, though Rashford had appeared behind him, Maguire and Trippier holding back Walker.

 

“C’mon then John, show everyone how good of a dad you are! C’mon!”

 

“Kyle! Shut up man!” Rashford said.

 

They had made quite a scene, most of the squad was on the balcony now, people watching from below.

 

“Jess, help me take Stones away..” Rashford and Jess had a hold of Stones, taking him into a room.

 

“You CUNT!” John shouted, trying to snap out of their hold on him.

 

“Aye aye John not worth it bud..” Rashford said to him.

 

They sat him down, Jesse running to lock the doors.

 

“Why are youse topless?” John asked.

 

Jesse blushed shyly,“That don’t matter. What’s happening with you and Walker? Why’s he being such a twat?”

 

“Oi Jess, not your argument.” Rashford said to him.

 

“I don’t know where it came from, I just got angry at him, we haven’t spoke in weeks..”


	4. Chapter 4

Dele and Eric appeared at the balcony, Rashford let them in.

 

“They’ve sent Walks home..” Eric said, “He was going to punch you y’know Stones?”

 

“I would’ve punched him back.”

 

“Hey lads can I speak to John for a bit? That is if you don’t mind..” Dele smirked lightly at the two, they stepped out with Eric.

 

“Well that’s not what I meant by talking to him..” Said Dele.

 

“It came out of nowhere Del, I weren’t expecting that either but I just got dead angry..”

 

“Have you two fucked or something?”

 

“Have we what?” John raised his voice.

 

“I take that as a no..” Dele muttered.

 

“No! Why would you think of something like that?”

 

“Well, I’m going to be honest Stones. I sense a bit of..”

 

“A bit of what?”

 

“Sexual tension..”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I think he fancies you”

 

“Del, he’s married with kids, that’s a bit far fetched.”

 

“You can still fancy people.”

 

“You shouldn’t.”

 

“Of course, but sometimes you can’t help it, you don’t admit your feelings but doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”

 

“Are you like a relationship therapist or something?”

 

Dele chuckled, “Far from it, I just notice things and just want you to make up.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll ever speak after this, I made a fool of myself and even more so Kyle.”

 

“Just message him Stones.”

 

After the rather eventful party; in which put everyone off hosting a party for a while; John debates whether or not to text Kyle. He would be seeing him in a few days anyway, so did it really matter? They could just talk it out right? It seemed as though talking on the phone would be a better idea after what happened last time.

 

Stones sat on his sofa the next morning, with not so much of a hangover; he had repeatedly opened Kyle’s contact in his phone and went off it again.

 

“Oh fuck it..” He mumbled, finger shaking as he pressed ‘call’.

 

It rang for a while, John almost hung up.

 

“John..”

 

“Kyle”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We need to talk”

 

“Don’t think that goes very well does it?”

 

John sighed, “Can you come over?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Okay”

 

He hung up; leaving John dumbfounded and very nervous.

 

The door went, John didn’t rush to it.

 

“Kyle..”

 

Kyle made his way past John, moving into the living room, he placed himself on the sofa; not saying a word.

 

“What the fucks going on with you?” Kyle asked.

 

“What’s going on with you? You haven’t spoke to me in weeks and then you go and start saying the cruelest shit I’ve ever heard..”

 

Kyle sighed, “I’m sorry John but-

 

“Why have you been so distant with me?”

 

“To be honest John, you’re a great mate-

 

“But you don’t want to be mates anymore?”

 

“You’re just-

 

“Annoying? You are too, Walker.”

 

Kyle chuckled, shaking his head, “You mess with my head.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re-

 

“Annoying?”

 

Kyle stood up; nearing John; they were ridiculously close.

 

“Just shush John and let me talk.”

 

“Talk faster then.”

 

“John, you’re just..” Kyle sighed.

 

“What? I’m ..?”

 

“You’re just fucking hot.”

 

John’s eyes widened. Kyle looked at him promisingly.

 

“Walker, I don’t know what to say..”

 

“Don’t say anything then” Kyle’s hands placed onto his hips, rubbing them comfortingly.

 

“We can’t do this”

 

“Who needs to know, John?” Kyle moved backwards, taking John with him, Kyle repositioned himself on the sofa.

 

“Kyle you’re-

 

“I want to enjoy you, John. Let’s just forget about everything else.” 

John moved into Kyle’s lap; rocking slightly.

 

“Shit. I haven’t shagged in a while..” John mumbled, though Kyle heard every single word.

 

Kyle’s eyes met Stones’, “So we’re shagging now are we?”

 

Stones shook his head, “I-uh-didn’t mean-

 

Kyle grabbed John’s face; shutting him up.Stones’ breath hastened, he had to admit, he was nervous as fuck.

Who wouldn’t be when making out with your best mate?

It didn’t take long for Kyle’s tongue to get a taste of John’s flavour; Kyle’s hands gripping onto his arse, John groaned in pleasure, responding by grabbing the sides of the right backs face, in which deepened the kiss. Soon enough John’s tongue shoved its way into Walker’s mouth to taste a sweetness; John had never indulged in such a flavour.

 

Walker’s hands soon found themselves at the hem of John’s shirt.

 

John broke off, giving the right back a grin, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

 

Kyle nodded, John smiled.

 

“Show me the bedroom then, Walker.”

 

The two weren’t broken apart for long; only a few steps out of the living room and John had a hold of Kyle against the wall; pressing warm lips to Kyle’s sweet spot. They began to make their way up the stairs, rather clumsily as they were too focused on venturing into each other’s mouths. Although it took a while to reach the landing, time wasn’t wasted at all, but rather enjoyed by John as his hands explored Kyle’s muscular body.

 

John had a clear advantage with this height, having a few inches on Walker, no means to say that Walker couldn’t be dominant, though.

 

John found out that Walker could have an advantage as he got slammed into a wall.

 

“Shit Walks..” John said breathlessly.

 

“Mine now” Kyle had John pinned to the wall; he enjoyed this moment of control, as he knew John wouldn’t let him have this for long.

 

John gripped onto Kyle’s hips; forcing himself off the wall, they moved clumsily into the bedroom. Stones driving Kyle straight onto the bed; flipping him over, he wanted Kyle to show him what he could do. Kyle climbed on top of the John’s frame, situating himself on his crotch. Stones eyes watching for his every move; Kyle could feel John’s appreciation as he lowered himself down.

 

John hummed in pleasure as Kyle began to rock; slowing his pace then increasing it again; it drove John to go mad, and very hard.

 

“Kyle, you’re so fucking good”

 

“We should do this more often.” Walker wiggled this eyebrows.

 

Stones nodded, gripping his arse. “If you’re good.”

 

This comment made Kyle quicken his pace; John whined.

 

“Kyleeee..”

 

“What’s the matter?” He said smugly.

 

“I want you inside me”

 

Kyle widened his eyes, he thought he’d be getting it, “Are you sure?”

 

John nodded, “Certainly am. Christ, I haven’t got this hard before.”

 

Kyle smiled, tugging on the ends of his own shirt.

 

John stared.

 

“Off.”

 

Kyle obeyed, revealing his toned chest, John bit his lip.

 

“Shit..” John mumbled, “Kyle. Joggers, off.”

 

“Do you wanna do it for me?” Kyle shuffled closer, John’s hands attached to Kyle’s thighs, moving upwards to his waistband.

 

“Get off the bed so I can.”

 

Kyle obeyed; moving quickly off the bed, as he craved John touching him this way. John moved closer, Kyle, thought he was clever by moving backwards, only to find himself right where John wanted; against a wall. John’s fingers hooked onto the waistband; pulling his joggers down slowly. John’s effect he had on Walker becoming present through the outline. John knelt down; moving his face in between Kyle’s thighs, kissing along them; digging his fingers into them. Kyle mumbled something; it wasn’t clear at all to John but a following groan signified John’s movements were pleasing. As John began to use this tongue, his hair became caught in the right back’s fingers, who was tugging it slightly. This made John wonder how good Kyle would look in between his own thighs.

 

John stood up, bringing Kyle into a sweet kiss, then pulling him backwards onto the bed so he was on top of him; right where he wanted him to be.

 

“John, you’re gunna make me cum fast if you ain’t careful..” Said Kyle, breathlessly, he had clearly enjoyed John’s little act.

 

“Take over for a bit then, my kits not off yet..”

 

Kyle grinned, “That’s what you want then?”

 

John said nothing; only sat up. Kyle grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up immediately. John threw it aside.

 

“Christ you’re fit..” Kyle examined the torso before him; John had never looked so good.

 

“What you gunna do about it?”

 

“Watch.”

 

Kyle lowered his head to John’s abdomen; pressing soft lips against the skin, he made his way around, then suddenly starting to nibble at the skin, in which soon turned to sucking. John, who was leant back on both arms, which slightly elevated him enough so he could watch Kyle like prey. Kyle moved his head downwards, fingers meeting his sweatpants, pulling them down to below his knees, they didn’t need to be all the way down, not yet anyway.

 

“What you doing Walker?”

 

Walker looked up, staying silent as his teeth hooked onto the waistband of the centre-backs Calvin’s.

 

“Fuck..”

 

The sight of Kyle this way almost made John cum; he never saw this coming...

 

His hardness was revealed, Kyle didn’t hold back at all, licking the pre-cum off the head.

 

“Jesus!” John shouted, “Walker. Don’t stop.”

 

Kyle took John’s length into his mouth; John’s head flying backwards, his arms collapsing down, he was going crazy.

 

Walker continued, rocking his head back and forth; he was taking John in brilliantly, swirling his tongue around. John rubbing Kyle’s head soothingly.

 

“Just like that Kyle, shit you’re good..”

 

Soon enough Kyle stopped, John lifted his head.

 

“John?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Are you sure you want to fuck?”

 

“Yes”

 

“It’ll hurt”

 

“Do I care? I’ve always liked it rough.” John smirked. 

 

Kyle chuckled, shaking his head, “Well, I’m just warning you..”

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why would you need to warn me?" John asked as Walker leant over him, fetching the lube.

 

"Well John, seeing as though you haven't had much experience.."

 

"What and you have?"

 

Kyle didn't answer.

 

"Walks"

 

"Hmm?"

 

John raised an eyebrow, "Have you done this before?"

 

Kyle looked, well, anywhere but into John's eyes.

 

"Walker"

 

"May have.."

 

John widened his eyes, "With who?"

 

"You don't need to know.."

 

"Yeah I do"

 

"I'll tell you another time.."

 

John sat up, moving forward to wrap his legs around the right back's waist, pulling him backwards. Kyle stroked the side of John’s face, using the other to support his weight, the last thing he wanted is collapse on top of Stones. Although, John’s arms wrapped around Kyle’s neck, pulling him closer, which made Kyle collapse onto him anyway.

 

“Are you a koala now John?”

 

“Just wanted a cuddle”

 

Kyle smiled at that, John never acted like this, he liked it. He planted a kiss onto John’s neck, who hummed in response, Kyle mimicked John’s humming.

 

“Shush you..” Said John.

 

Kyle began to rock into him, the friction between them almost made John scream; he lifted his legs higher, allowing Kyle’s dry humping to improve drastically. Soon enough, John’s fingers found their way into Kyle’s curls. Kyle pulled back, covering his finger with lube. John but his lip, Kyle making his move. John’s head found its way back onto the pillow.

 

“Fuck you’re tight..” Kyle mumbled.

 

John groaned, back arching, his abdomen prominent.

 

“You look so fit.” Kyle concentrated a hand on one thigh, focusing on not hurting John.

 

John groaned, “Add another one Walker”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Fucking do it” Stones demanded.

 

“You want me don’t you?”

 

“No shit Sherlock!” John huffed, clearly sexually frustrated.

 

Kyle inserting another finger, stretching John out.

 

“Can’t you just shove your dick up there yet?”

 

“Stop being so impatient!” Kyle chuckled, “Only a bit to go now”

 

“Well, hurry up!”

 

This made Kyle quicken his pace, fucking John out, the moans from the centre backs throat made him even harder, which he thought was impossible a this point.

 

“Walks”

 

“Yeah?”

 

John moved his hand down the sides of Walker; fingers hooking onto the waistband of Kyle’s boxers, pulling him down to reveal his erection, a head dripping with pre-cum.

 

John licked his lips, “Fuck me already”

 

Kyle raised his eyebrow; drenching his dick with lube, he also prepared John’s entrance.

 

“John?”

 

“What now?”

 

“Do you really want to do this?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, because-oh- I don’t know Walker! Can we talk about this later?”

 

Walker nodded, he just wanted to make sure John wasn’t going to regret this. He pushed upon John’s legs, spreading them apart further, he moved between them, about to move in, John breathed in quickly.

 

“You okay?” Asked Walker.

 

John nodded, “Fine..”

 

Kyle felt John contract around him as he pushed himself in; he groaned in response. Kyle began to move in and out, the sound it made drove him insane. John pulled his head towards; bringing him into a hot sweet kiss every now and then. The headboard began to bash against the wall as Kyle quicken his pace; John felt for the neighbours, it had only started. John’s fingernails found their way into Walker’s back, dragging them down, Walker would kill him for those marks later.

 

“Fuck Walker!” John shouted; his voice echoed throughout the apartment.

 

After they’d finished; they both collapsed onto the bed, entangled in each other.

 

“John” Kyle whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ve gotta go..”

 

“What?”

 

“Gotta go John, I’ll see you later”

 

At this point John had realised that Walker was at his bedroom door; he shot up.

 

“Right. See you then” John nodded as the right back disappeared out of sight.

 

John lay back,

 

“What the fuck have I just done?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapters 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you! 
> 
> (Sorry I’m a nerd I had to)

Stones had forgotten it was only midday; the rest of the day went by so slowly, as John really didn’t know what to do. He’d just fucked Walker, he literally just did that.

 

The conclusion was that he’d go out for a run; that would usually ease his mind. John arrived at the park in good time; but then he saw the ducks and everything he’d just pushed away cane flooding back into his mind-

 

Walker.

 

I fucked Walker.

 

John had never ran so fast away from the park, he received a few strange looks, as you would expect from a grown man running away from a couple of ducks.

 

“That was.. so embarrassing, well done John.” John said breathlessly as he leant against a wall, he had a quick drink then went straight home.

 

Stones sat at the breakfast bar of his kitchen, massaging his head, even his favourite karaoke songs wouldn’t do.

 

Nothing would do.

 

He needed a conservation, but he couldn’t, Walker’s fucking married!

 

John hit the island hard. How could he do such a thing?

 

His blood boiled; but at the same John felt some sort of a thrill. It was a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy himself.

 

But shit had Walker become a head fuck.

 

John was usually the cocky-type, nothing bothered him, he was so confident in that manner; Walker had began to take, brick by brick, this wall that John needed; he had become vulnerable and open without it. He couldn’t be like that, it wasn’t like him.

 

He hated this side of him.

 

Stones got up and headed for a shower. For the first time, he was slightly nervousfor training tomorrow.

 

“Y’right Stones?” Sterling has caught him dazing out.

 

“Wha-I mean-Yeah I’m good,” John didn’t look at him, “How are you?”

 

“I think I caught you dazing mate” Sterling giggled, placing a hand of his shoulder-

 

John shuddered at the touch.

 

Sterling gave a concerned look, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Fine mate, don’t worry” John gave a smile to hopefully throw him off.

 

After that awkward beginning, training went well, John was very focused as he trained with De Bruyne. However, all good things must come to an end..

 

John was making decent timing and laps with the midfielder, then Walker appeared and John’s stomach knotted.

 

“Come on John, pace” Kevin had noticed John had slowed down; he had no idea why.

 

“Sorry..” John shook his head slightly, he then quickened, a distraction was crucial now.

 

As they came back around, Walker was about to cross over, but he didn’t, instead, he folded his arms, and watched. John tried his best not to make eye contact, however, he wanted to see what Kyle was doing. He looked up at him, Walker’s eyes travelled up and down Stones’ body, so quickly, quick enough for John to catch but no one else, Walker gave him a nod.

 

John knew exactly what that nod meant. Again, John had got distracted, his pace decreased slightly.

 

“Pace, John!” Walker shouted, John smiled, but didn’t turn back around, he had a few more laps to go.

 

Kevin had suggested that they kicked round a ball for a bit, as a cool down exercise from the countless laps they just did. It didn’t ‘cool down’ John at all. Walker’s eyes had made an appearance again from the other side of the grounds. John started to get a bit hot.

 

‘Stop staring at me’ John thought, it was putting him off completely. Especially seeing that Kyle kept giving him nods. It really pissed him off.

 

So much that his aim went slightly off.

 

“John!” Kevin shouted, jumping out of the way, “That was going for my face!”

 

John’s head shot back, realising how distracted he had become, “Sorry mate” John chuckled slightly, it was quite funny.

 

“It’s okay, just trying to keep my teeth nice, that’s all.”

 

“What you trying to say Kev?” John neared De Bruyne.

 

“Nothing..”

 

“My teeth are lovely thank you very much”

 

Kevin laughed, shaking his head, “I’ll make sure I aim for them, then.”

 

John smiled, playfully shoving his shoulder, “I’ll be back in a bit, need the toilet” Kevin nodded as John jogged off.

 

John actually did need the toilet, he did hope that he’d bump into Walker though.

 

Opening the door; he discovered that Kyle had beat him to it.

 

“Stalker..” John said.

 

“If I got here before you, how am I the stalker John?” Walker asked.

 

“There is a quicker way to get here, I’m not stupid” John grinned.

 

“C’mere” Kyle said.

 

“I need a piss mate”

 

“Can’t that wait?”

 

“Um not really Kyle, unless you want me to piss on you”

 

“You’re a weirdo Stones”

 

John burst out laughing as he made his way into a cubicle.

 

Walker was still stood there where John had finished washing his hands.

 

“John, you’re going to have to make it quick”

 

“Make what, quick?” John neared Walker, lips hovering over his jaw. Walker squeezed his shoulders, humming softly.

 

“I’ll message you later” John planted a soft kiss on Kyle’s jaw and sprinted out.

 

“You dick!” Walker shouted, John liked playing games like this. He felt like himself again, why was he ever so worried?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The session had finished; John was sat in his car, minding his own business. He started up the car, ready to go, when suddenly a knock on his window alerted him. 

 

It was no other than Walker, John smiled as he lowered the window.

 

“You think that you can leave me like that?” Kyle asked; his face emitted an annoyance.

 

“Yeah” John laughed, continuing to put the window back up until Kyle put his hand on top of it, John stopped immediately.

 

“Do you wanna get your hand chopped off?” 

 

“Can I get a lift back?” 

 

“What? You have your own car Walks..”

 

“I know but it’ll be fine here”

 

“Well, if someone keys your car don’t say nothing to me”

 

Walker had already started to walk around to the passenger door before John finished his sentence. 

 

Walker sat comfortably in the passenger seat, “C’mon then John, let’s get out of here”

 

“Alright you” The two locked eyes for a second; tension rising...

 

That was until John broke away otherwise he probably would’ve crashed the £160,000 car. 

 

Not long after they had left, John regretted taking Walker home. Number one; it was out of John’s way and number two; Kyle was like a bloody driving instructor. 

 

“Watch your speed John” 

 

“Watch that car John”

 

“Red lights ahead, you need to slow down”

 

John ignored it at first, but then he snapped-

 

“Do you want to drive Kyle! Shut up for one second Mr pedantic !”

 

“That’s a big word for you, Stones”

 

“Fuck you Walks”

 

“Up for round 2 are we?”

 

John hoped his flushed face wasn’t noticeable.

 

“Kyle, I don’t how I’m going to stay relaxed the whole to yours”

 

“Then don’t be.” 

 

John felt Kyle smirk, his hand catching John’s thigh. John had to catch his breath. 

 

“Walker..”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

They had arrived in some rather congested, awful traffic; so John turned to Kyle.

 

“We can’t do this can we?”

 

Kyle pulled away, “I guess not”

 

“But you’re messing with my head..” John laughed slightly, slapping Kyle’s thigh, a smile tugged at Kyle’s lips. 

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this, it isn’t right but..” Said Kyle.

 

“But what?”

 

“No, this is the wrong time..”

 

“Wrong time for what, Kyle?” 

 

Walker shook his head.

 

“This sounds crazy but...” 

 

John listened.

 

“I think Annie’s cheating on me..” Kyle laughed uncomfortably. 

 

“What!” Said John, rather loudly. 

 

“Ah” Kyle sighed, “It’s like a gut feeling...just a lot of suspicious things..”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that mate.” John felt somewhat glad; deep down inside..

 

“I needed to talk to someone about it, get it out”

 

“I’m all ears, whenever you want.” This was nothing but the truth; John has always been there. 

 

“So, we’re good?”

 

“Us? Of course we’re good Walks, why wouldn’t we be? You are daft sometimes..” 

 

“Says you..”

 

“Kyle that was the worst comeback you have ever used and I never want to hear it again.” 

 

“Apologies.” Kyle smiled; he knew exactly how to push John’s buttons. 

 

They had finally made their way out of the congestion, John hadn’t seen anything like it. 

 

“John?”

 

“Walker?”

 

“Can I stay at yours?”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why?”

 

“Company.”

 

“Kyle. You are having a laugh, I’ve driven all this way”

 

“So now you can drive all the way back!” Kyle chuckled, he could’ve sworn John was going to hit him. 

 

John sighed, “Fine. We’ll take a short cut back”

 

“Thanks John”

 

“You are welcome..” 

 

A while had past and the Manchester wasn’t in view at all; in fact, nothing was, apart from some fields..

 

“John?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Umm..” Kyle looked around, “Where are we?”

 

“Just shush Kyle, shush” 

 

“You have no idea where we are do you?” 

 

“No I know exactly where we are Walker, most definitely!” 

 

Kyle chuckled, he loved when John was sarcastic, “And you say I’m daft. I don’t think a Lamborghini was meant for country roads.” Said Kyle as he felt another bump.

 

“No shit Sherlock!” 

 

“Should’ve bought a Range Rover”

 

“Kyle your comments aren’t doing us a favour!”

 

“How about we pull over?”

 

“Where? Into that hedge? I’d love to see you head first in a hedge right now if I’m honest”

 

Kyle couldn’t stop laughing, “No, look here John, in front of that fence”

 

“I’m not driving into a ditch am I?”

 

“No,” Kyle giggled, “Not yet anyway”

 

John slapped the right back’s arm. John pulled the car up and they both got out. It was dark, but at least the stars could be seen. 

 

“Woah..” Kyle had leaned against a fence, staring out into the hills, the odd house in the distance illuminating the horizon. Meanwhile John was on his phone, well stretching his arm out in attempt to get signal. He climbed up onto the fence, still no luck.

 

“Walker, we’re lost.”

 

“I’d gather that Stones”

 

“We’re going to die”

 

“That’s slightly over dramatic”

 

“I’m starving! Aren’t those forests filled with wolves? They’ll make dinner out of us!”

 

Kyle turned to the forest past the fields behind them, he shook his head. 

 

“Let’s just find a house first”

 

“And what? Have a fun sleepover?”

 

“No, ask for directions John? Y’know, directions that you didn’t know!”

 

“I was listening to the radio, got distracted”

 

“Clearly. What time is it?”

 

“Nine.”

 

“Okay that’s not that bad”

 

“We have training tomorrow! At eight!”

 

“So?”

 

“If I just dropped you home”

 

“We wouldn’t had this adventure would we” 

 

John neared Kyle, “I hate you.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

 

John kissed Kyle unexpectedly; Kyle pulled back.

 

“What?”

 

“A house John, let’s get back into the city first.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting dark and still not a house to be seen. Kyle had somehow convinced John to leave the car be; no one was around anyway, and at this point all John wanted was to find a house. They were using their phone torches to guide themselves through the darkness. John had also developed a hatred for the countryside and swore he’d never come out to the country again. 

 

“Kyleee” John groaned, after a full day of training and now having walked for twenty minutes, John’s knees were giving up. 

 

“I think I see a light”

 

“Oh you think? Well I can’t see shit apart from hedges and fields!” 

 

They had been walking up, and down country roads, just hoping some crazy boy-racers didn’t come flying around a sharp corner. 

 

John realised that there was in fact a light in the distance and somehow his pace increased again.

 

“Jesus John! Slow down”

 

“I wanna get home mate!” 

 

The two walked across a wide, gravel drive, up to a large, well, countryside house? Nothing special really, but it seemed John though otherwise.

 

“Thank you! You wonderful house! Thank god!”

 

Kyle wanted to laugh; but this wasn’t appropriate at all.

 

It was half ten at night. Kyle was ready to make thousands of apologies. 

 

The door swung open, revealing an elder lady with a pink fluffy dressing gown. 

 

“What are you two lads doing at this time?”

 

“Sorry to disturb you but we’re a bit lost.” Kyle admitted.

 

“You’re in Cragg Vale love, you two going to Bradford?”

 

John almost laughed, how did they end up in bloody Cragg Vale of all places?

 

“No, we’re trying to get back to Manchester.”

 

“Oh dear, well, the road you came off, carry on down until the A58, a lot of signs from there” 

 

“Thank you so much, you’re a life saver” 

 

“Alright loves” She chuckled as the door closed. 

 

After a long walk back, the two felt like idiots as just past the house road signs began to appear. 

 

“We are daft aren’t we?”

 

“Indeed we are.” Kyle agreed. This was a night to be remembered for sure. 

 

The car journey seemed to be shorter, maybe because of the speed John was going down the M62 but Kyle had passed out, he would probably want John to drive fast anyway, for once. 

 

John and Kyle took the lift back up to Stones’ apartment. It felt like heaven as Kyle slammed down onto the sofa. 

 

“We are screwed tomorrow!” John said.

 

It was midnight and they had to be up in seven hours. 

 

“I don’t even want to think about tomorrow..” 

 

John moved over to the sofa, collapsing next to the right back. Kyle swung an arm around him; but after a while figured it would give them both serious back ache to sleep on the sofa, no matter how tired they were. 

 

“John..” Kyle prodded John’s shoulder, no response. 

 

“Great..” Kyle muttered, moving himself offhe carried John in his arms upstairs. John groaned something in his sleep, Kyle ignored it, as it was completely inaudible. 

 

Kyle removed John’s tight training pants; they’d be too uncomfortable to sleep in. Tucking John in, he placed himself next to the taller man. Kyle turned away from Stones’ and was starting to drift off until John’s arm became apparent over Kyle. Kyle took his hand and kissed it, why? He wasn’t too sure, just felt like it. 

 

Silence filled the room, Kyle listened to John’s steady breath. At the moment of Kyle falling asleep John muttered something, something Kyle could’ve sworn he hadn’t heard, surely he had misheard John, that must’ve been the case. 

 

As Kyle had never heard John say, 

 

“I love you.” 

 

But surely he didn’t mean it. Kyle shook it off, John couldn’t love him anyway, they were just.. well Kyle didn’t really know what they were. 

 

The warm rays danced upon Kyle’s hand through the gap in the curtain; awaking him. John was no longer by his side but Kyle could smell orange juice from here. 

 

Kyle made his way downstairs, purposefully only in his boxers. John was sat at the breakfast bar, in his training kit. Kyle came up behind him, wrapping his arms around John. 

 

“Morning” 

 

“Thanks for taking my training pants off me last night, you creep” John chuckled.

 

“Only trying to help.” Kyle planted a kiss on John’s temple, moving towards the cupboards. 

 

“Bloody hell magic mike!” 

 

Kyle ignored John’s comment, but felt a pair of eyes upon him. 

 

“What cereal have you got?” 

 

“Weetabix” 

 

“Boring”

 

“Very nutritious Kyle”

 

Kyle turned around resting his hands on the counter, “Alright mr dietician”

 

“Why aren’t you changed?” 

 

“Can’t I not be?”

 

“Well it’s either all or nothing Kyle if you’re going to give me a little show first thing..” John smirked, Kyle slapping him playfully.

 

“I can’t believe you’re not tired”

 

“It’s the weetabix, gives me all the energy I need”

 

Kyle began to make his way for a shower. 

 

“Where are you going then?” 

 

“I need to freshen up”

 

“Can I join you?” 

 

Kyle turned, “No John, enjoy your nutritious, energising weetabix, hmm?” 

 

Kyle wanted to give himself a pat on the back for that. 

 

“We’re leaving soon so you better be ready !” John shouted.

 

“Whatever loser!” Kyle shouted back, realising he’d probably regret that later..


	9. Chapter 9

Today's training consisted of some sort of aquatic workouts; in which Kyle was extremely excited about, he could get a good look at what he'd be fucking again soon, John had other ideas..

 

John had decided the most ridiculous-looking swimming shorts ever, they were a bright neon pink colour with unicorns on them, the squad, clearly knowing John's sense of humour; found it hilarious whilst Kyle was, well, kind of pissed off. The two trainers were also slightly annoyed, perhaps more confused over anything. 

 

They were doing many resistance exercises in the water, John would kick his legs out of the water at times; so he could splash Walker like a child that he is, but he would later regret this as the weights on his legs killed off his abs from going too hard. The trainers praised John for his 'extreme effort and commitment', however this was only because John wanted to annoy Walker with his child-like behaviour. 

 

After the long session, the squad was allowed to mess around for a bit, they were only given thirty minutes before the end of the day. This was plenty of time for John though. Agüero, throughout the entire training session was putting in far more work than John, keeping his head and shoulders above the water. Stones was later told by Sterling that Agüero had only done this to keep his hair out of the chlorine; but this only made his training much more effective and committed. John being John thought it was a brilliant idea to shove him into the pool when he had the opportunity; a massive splash sounded the room, Agüero travelled a few feet before hitting the water, John didn't think he pushed him that hard. I think everyone thought the entirety of the volume of water in the pool was about to splash out Sergio landed so harshly. 

 

"Whoops" John chuckled to himself.

 

Sergio emerged out of the water, his face painted the perfect picture.

 

"Stones! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sergio yelled, he obviously wasn't being serious, or was he? John didn't really mind as he saw to his next victim. 

 

Bernardo was having a conversation with Kevin by the pool.

 

'Two birds one stone' Stones thought as they fell too into the chlorinated water that Sergio despised. 

 

John was having too much fun, he should've seen this coming. He was sat by the pool, legs emerged in the water, he was chatting with Vincent and all of a sudden Vincent looked up, John to slow to react as he was lifted up and out of the water. 

 

"Who wants Stones' in the pool?" Walker's voice boomed through the room and the response was chants from the squad. John had been lifted by Walker and was now in the arms.

 

"Let me go, you won't do it" John smirked. 

 

Kyle gave him a grin and in 3, 2, 1-

 

"Shit!" John yelped as he was thrown into the pool. Everyone found it hilarious, but I guess he deserved it. 

 

As he immersed from the water, Kyle stood at the edge with his arms crossed. 

 

"That's what you get for wearing those daft shorts." Kyle laughed. 

 

"Aren't you going to join me you pussies?" John asked, and to his surprise he had commenced everyone to jump in the pool too. Kyle was now even more pissed off. 

 

The session had ended and everyone was exhausted, apart from John, as he skipped like an idiot to his far too expensive car. 

 

"Stones!" 

 

John stopped, looking at Kyle smugly.

 

"You want to come to mine?" 

 

"No, I have my own things to sort out. Cheers for the offer though" Kyle said, then walked straight past him, John's energy had suddenly deflated completely. Had he taken a step too far? 

 

In the car he decided to ring Dele on his way home.

 

"John you have to stop overthinking...”

 

"But we haven't hung out in ages.."

 

"He does have his problems at home John, you know that." 

 

John sighed, “I just feel like I’ve done something wrong”

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong! If you really want to know what’s going on in his head just ring him, he is your best mate after all.”

 

“I don’t know what we are though”

 

“Ask him then”

 

“Can’t be doing that”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

John muttered, “Shows vulnerability”

 

“And?” 

 

“Don’t want that do I? It’ll ruin my reputation”

 

“Reputation?”

 

“Yeah”

 

He could hear Dele sigh over the phone, “John take your head out of your arse and speak to him” 

 

“Alright I will!”

 

Dele hung up; John wasn’t going to speak to Walker. 

 

Bad moods usually lead to bad decisions; so John went out that night, made out with a bunch of girls, got far too drunk, came home and threw up his guts. He had enjoyed himself at least, even though his head was pounding when he woke up for training, he figured he may still have some alcohol in his system as he felt slightly tipsy. 

 

He managed to get changed; brushed his teeth, and decided that driving might not be the best idea. 

 

So he rang Walker.

 

“You want a lift?”

 

“You read my mind” John chuckled. 

 

He heard Kyle sigh as he hung up. 

 

Kyle must’ve already been on his way; as he was outside after around ten minutes.

 

John took the lift for the first time, the stairs weren’t an option this morning; just looking at them made him dizzy.

 

“What have you been up to?” Kyle questioned as John got into the car. 

 

“What do you mean ‘what have you been up to’?” 

 

“You never ring me in the morning, you never ask for a lift, you okay?”

 

“Fine” John lied as he felt himself going to throw up again, “C’mon start the car, going to be late” John chuckled to hope to ease off Kyle’s suspicion by acting like he usually did. 

 

Kyle wasn’t buying any of it, he neared John, 

 

“What you doing?” 

 

“Open your mouth”

 

“I ain’t sucking you off!” John shoved him back. 

 

“No you idiot! Let me smell your breath”

 

“Why?”

 

As John spoke Kyle could smell the alcohol.

 

“You’ve been drinking” 

 

“Have not”

 

“You have”

 

“Nah”

 

“I can smell it John!” Kyle was getting frustrated; he was slightly concerned from John’s erratic behaviour. 

 

“What you on about mate?”

 

“I’m not driving you to training if you’re not well”

 

“I have no choice anyway” John slouched back into the seat.

 

“So you have” 

 

“What?”

 

“John tell me the truth”

 

John shook his head.

 

“C’mon mate”

 

“Don’t call me mate and fucking shag me !”

 

Kyle’s eyes widened, “Alright! Is this is what it’s about?” 

 

“Just start the fucking car Walker.”

 

Walker did, they were running slightly late anyway, and John would probably just get more and more angry if they continued to argue. Kyle wondered what he had done wrong..

 

John wasn’t speaking to Kyle; Walker let him be, knowing full well he’d want a lift back later. 

 

The tension between them built; you couldn’t cut with a knife, you’d have to use a bloody chainsaw. Today’s training felt like it lasted forever, everyone seemed a bit tired from the extreme training yesterday, but they still pushed on right until the end. 

 

Afterwards, Kyle was making his way to his car, John, as expected, was waiting there. He looked like shit to be honest, hood up, white as a ghost, like life had been drained out of him. 

 

Kyle didn’t say anything as he opened his car, getting in and not looking at John as he got in beside him. They drove off and it didn’t take long for the silence to break. 

 

“This music is shit”

 

Kyle changed it to classical; John’s favourite. 

 

“You have to be joking me!” 

 

Kyle took a side glance at John, John made eye contact too, smiling. John eventually switched the radio off; he sort of enjoyed the silence, having Walker there was enough.

 

Kyle didn’t pull up but instead went into the apartment’s parking. John had been sleeping.

 

“John?” Kyle nudged him, “What’s the code?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m going to look after you because you’re too daft to look after yourself.”

 

“Whatever. 8954” 

 

Kyle parked up, funnily enough there was a space next to John’s car. 

 

They got out, John seemed tired by the way he walked, so Kyle put an arm around him. 

 

“We’re taking the lift then?” Asked Kyle.

 

John nodded. 

 

Kyle ended up carrying John to his apartment door; he was apparently ‘too tired’ to walk a few feet down the corridor. 

 

Kyle placed John on the sofa, then made his way upstairs, noticing the very strong smell of vomit, he cleaned John’s brand new carpet that John just couldn’t stop throwing up over. Kyle searches John’s room for any drugs; he was that concerned, who knows what John does at a rave and nearly blackout drunk. To his relief there was nothing; no alcohol either, luckily he must’ve stopped drinking when he came home. Kyle wondered what John was hiding, why he felt the need to act in this way. 

 

“Kyle!” Kyle was brought back into reality by the idiot’s voice. 

 

“Coming!” He shouted back. 

 

“What have you been doing?”

 

“Cleaning up your vomit” 

 

“Oh, thanks Walks. Can you make me something to eat?”

 

“What would you like?”

 

“Dunno, that’s why I asked you”

 

“You trust me to make you nice food?”

 

“Course; you’re a dad after all” 

 

Kyle smiled, feeling slightly awkward as he hadn’t told John what he had told everyone else yet. He hadn’t had the opportunity to. 

 

Kyle conjured up some chicken salad. Then John began to fire requests at him;

 

“Can you make me a tea?”

 

“Can you run me a bath?”

 

“Walks get my blanket will you?”

 

“This is why I never come round” Walker smirked as he brought a rather hot plate over to the coffee table. 

 

“Oh shut up you love it here” 

 

“Don’t touch that John it’s really hot” Kyle said; then ran upstairs to fetch a blanket. 

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Oh god” Kyle sighed as he raced back downstairs. 

 

“The chicken’s bloody hot!” John spoke with his mouth full; which was a lovely sight to see. Kyle found it hilarious. 

 

“You’re such an idiot” 

 

John shot a death glare. Kyle made himself and John a cup of tea and joined him on the sofa. 

 

“You’re not going to run me a bath then?” 

 

Kyle turned to the taller man, “You see why I call you rude now”

 

“You haven’t seen me be rude Walker..”

 

John’s eyes found themselves at Kyle’s lips. Kyle’s has to catch his breath. Could they do this again? 

 

“John..”

 

“What?” John said as he straddled the right back. 

 

“Why did you get wasted last night?”

 

“Don’t need to talk about that now, do we?” 

 

“I was worried John”

 

“Don’t think I wasn’t worried about you too”

 

“John I-

 

“I don’t care if you’re married Kyle, that doesn’t stop me”

 

“John” Kyle placed a hand on his chest, preventing him from going any nearer. John got off him and stood up before Walker.

 

“What’s up with you! Am I not good enough? Did that mean nothing to you?” 

 

“Woah.” Kyle said, “This has nothing to do with you John, now isn’t a good time for me”

 

“Then stop flirting with me then!” 

 

“I’m not!”

 

“You so have don’t you dare lie now!”

 

“John let me explain”

 

“I want you out!”

 

“John! Listen!”

 

“You’re a head fuck! Really are!” 

 

“John please just listen to me”

 

“I need a fucking drink me”

 

Walker sprung up, grabbing John’s hoodie.

 

“You are not having another drink I’ll tell you that now”

 

“Get off me” John tried to move back, but Kyle grabbed his shoulders. 

 

“You get yourself in such a state, you’re going to kill yourself!”

 

“No I’m not, I can take care of myself y’know!”

 

“Clearly with all that vomit on the carpet”

 

John sighed, “Can we talk?” 

 

“Course.” 

 

“Upstairs.” 

 

Kyle nodded, letting John lead the way. Kyle lay on the bed, John sat at the end. 

 

“How are you?” John asked.

 

“I’ve been going through a divorce John.”

 

“What?” John bowed his head, “I’m so sorry, I’ve been acting such a cunt about the most stupid things and-

 

“Just shush and come over here.”

 

John lay beside Kyle; the two just stared at the ceiling. 

 

“What’s going to happen with the house?”

 

“I’ve given to her, I’ve got enough money to buy other one, she hasn’t” 

 

“How about your kids?”

 

“Well we’re both getting custody, I’ll see them at the weekend, it will work out fine.”

 

“Kyle?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Were you right?”

 

“I was right John.”

 

“You don’t deserve someone like that.”

 

“Well, we had spent so many years together, thought she was my soul mate.” Kyle laughed, “Just goes to show”

 

“Expect the unexpected.”

 

“Exactly John.”

 

“I’m guessing I’m the last person to know”

 

“Well the mood you were in today, but even before that I couldn’t find the right time. You seemed so happy I didn’t want to depress you with my issues”

 

“Don’t ever think like that Walker, I’m always here for you, you know that.”

 

“Do you fancy me John?”

 

“Do you fancy me?”

 

“Answer my question first.”

 

“I think I do Walker.”

 

Kyle sat up, “John”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I like you too.”

 

“Well that’s good; would’ve been a bit awkward that” 

 

Kyle shoved him playfully, “Shut up you idiot.” 


	10. Chapter 10

a few months later

-

Man City have been crowned the Premier League and FA Cup champions; so a party was to be arranged in the upcoming week. It was actually John’s suggestion to invite the Champions League winning team to the party too; only because John wanted a huge ‘fuck off’ party. This party was to be hosted the weekend following the Champions League final, and with Liverpool holding the crown, it was going to be crazy. The only issue was, the week before everyone had fallen ill because of the mass-drinking celebratory events that had taken place within the week. John was gutted, so Kyle came over.

 

“I’m annoyed I am.”

 

“I can see that mate.”

 

John stood up, throwing his arms, “What do we do? It was suppose to be the greatest party going ! All these people too! Now they’ve all fallen ill!”

 

“Well, remember the state of you after we won two titles..” Kyle raised his eyebrows at the angry centre back.

 

“I wasn’t that bad ”

 

Kyle laughed, ”You were! dancing all over my brand new kitchen island and-

 

“Yeah yeah, anyway, about the PARTY Kyle, MY party!”

 

“Hey, at least our squad is coming”

 

“Surely the entirety of Liverpool aren’t coming”

 

“No, some are”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Uhh, Trent, Henderson, uhh”

 

“You don’t know do you?”

 

“I’m not the planner John; I thought you’d know the guest list” Kyle grinned, “Party planner and that” 

 

“Oh yeah?” John folded his arms, moving nearer.

 

“What you doing, Stones?”

 

Stones stayed silent; only responding with eyes that seemed to burn in desire. 

 

Placing himself onto Kyle’s thick thighs which held him perfectly. Kyle’s sturdy hands securing the centre back’s hips right where he wants them; creating the perfect friction between their bodies. John surged his teeth straight into Kyle’s lower neck; indulging into his sweet spot.

 

Kyle’s hums accordingly; his delight seemed to crowd John’s living room. 

 

“You like that?” John spoke softly into Kyle’s neck; his voice slightly croaky, in which made Kyle twitch. Raising his head to meet eyes with desire alike; John got slightly nervous, it had been a long time since-

 

Their lips connected once again and John's heart fluttered.His hand clung onto the right back’s face, it wanted to remain there forever as Kyle’s hand lay on top of it. Kyle moved in, deepening the kiss; John nibbling at his bottom lip, Kyle letting out a groan. This urged John to continue, his tongue migrated back into that familiar territory. The grip of John’s hips finally loosening; but tightening onto John’s arse. 

 

“You enjoy that don’t you” That same, slightly croaky, rough voice spoke once again in which Kyle enthused over. 

 

“Stop..” Kyle could barely talk at this point; only soft, almost silent words escaped from Kyle’s now swollen, ruby red lips. 

 

“I know you don’t want that.” John’s hand dangerously drifted lower, his hand squeezed the prominence, “I know this doesn’t want that.” 

 

Kyle hissed at that. “You’re so sexy.” The fiery eyes met once again, Kyle’s plump lips attracting John closer, “I want you to take your clothes off.” 

 

John nodded, running a quick hand through his hair. Kyle’s dominance advancing onto him, John now wanting to show off. 

 

His stood up, walking to the other side of the room. Kyle was curious at first, slightly nervous maybe that he’d missed his chance, however when the room was filled with a hazy purple colour. The right back’s face immediately lighting up. 

 

John appeared in front of him; smiling his perfect smile, suddenly stripping off. 

 

“Slow, slow John” Kyle relaxed back, eyes locked onto the perfect form before him.

 

John fingers met the ends of his way too oversized top; which thinking back, was definitely Kyle’s. Beginning to move upwards, he stopped; Kyle now regretting his instruction, knowing full well John wasn’t going to listen to any more. John’s sculpted v-line present, and well, Kyle didn’t think it could look any better but the dark shadows and colour seemed to compliment it even more. Kyle’s eyes widening as his lower abdomen came into play. 

 

John skimmed his fingers along his body, his other hand pulling the top higher. Kyle’s mouth watered, his eyes burning with intense lust, he wanted a taste, a feel inside. John eventually pulling his, well technically Kyle’s, top off revealed his amazing physique. Kyle could orgasm at this alone. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” 

 

John bowed his head, Kyle knew he was blushing. 

 

“Do you want to take this upstairs?” 

 

“John, I want to fuck you on this sofa.” 

 

“C’mon then.” John said, wanting Kyle to finish his job. 

 

Walker stood before the taller man, kissing his collarbones before lowering his hands to John’s shorts, sliding them off, John stepping out of them accordingly. Kyle’s fingers then hooking onto the waistband, dragging it down. Kyle went down onto his knees, John sighed happily. 

 

“You tall enough to reach?” John chuckled, he received a slap on the thigh for that, which funnily turned him on more. 

 

Kyle, taking John’s length in one hand, fed it into his mouth. John hissed at the feeling; how electricity seemed to strike his nerves, a pleasure that could he could drown in willingly. A tongue began to whirl and John almost lost balance, but kept still, rubbing into Kyle’s curls soothingly. 

 

“So-ah-so fucking good” John whined, “It’s been too long this” 

 

Kyle took John in so well, beginning to deep throat. 

 

“Fuck!” John shouted, pulse raging through his body, fingers clinging now onto Kyle’s head. The feeling of a tongue swirling, the back of Kyle’s throat on he tip of John’s dick, his precum leaking down the right back’s throat. 

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Kyle pulling away quickly. 

 

“Who’s that?” Kyle whispered. 

 

“I can’t think of anyone.” John said, the two both equally annoyed as Kyle retrieved John’s clothes. John switching the white lights back and heading for the door; very annoyed with still a hard-on, that seemed to be pissed off in itself. 

 

As he opened the door his eyes widened, 

 

“Trent? What are you doing here?”

 

“Your party? It’s tonight?” Trent smiled, holding a massive crate of beers. 

 

John’s eyes widened, “No, Saturday.”

 

“Not what the group chat said, I got Hendo bringing up drinks now.” 

 

“Oh,” John looked for Kyle, who had seemed to vanish. “Well, come in then lad. How do you know where I uhh-

 

“Your address was posted in the group chat mate.” 

 

“What!”

 

“It’s fine it’s only us.”

 

“I don’t know where you live Trent”

 

“Do you wanna know John? I could tell you if ya want.” Trent chuckled, looking around his apartment, noticing the indentation in the sofa.

 

“You got guests Stones?”

 

“Walker.” John huffed.

 

“Cool.” Trent placed the crate on the kitchen island, “Let the fun start aye.”

 

“Oh it will be fun, I’ll tell you that now.” John said, looking towards the now locked bathroom door. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Where is Kyle, then?” Trent asked.

 

“Uhh,” John’s eyes scanned the room, “I’m not sure if I’m honest.” 

 

“Normally youse are joined hip to hip.” Trent chuckled, “What you drinking, then?”

 

“Shots lad.” John smiled, rubbing Trent’s shoulders as he walked past towards the cupboard. 

 

“Vodka straight,” Trent shook his head, “I’m poor at that.”

 

“Are you?” John asked, rummaging through the many shot glasses he owned; he wanted to find some fancy ones, you know, to show off. That’s just the type of person John was. 

 

“I passed out in Hendo’s bathtub at the champions league party.”

 

“He shouldn’t have hosted it at his, I bet you made a right mess of that bathtub.” 

 

John turned to find Trent blushing, ever so slightly, but John is very observant, even though he doesn’t seem to be. He picks up on everything..

 

“It was dead embarrassing.” 

 

“I bet you got a right telling off for that.” John chuckled; his comment making Trent go redder. John pondered at why he was reacting in such a way, could it be possible that Trent had a little crush on Hendo?

 

If so, John would definitely be the first to notice it. 

 

The door opened and the two jumped in fright. 

 

“Jesus Hendo!” John held his chest.

 

“Sorry lads, the door was open,”

 

John looked at Trent, Trent shrugged, 

 

“I’ll bloody make sure that door is locked before a psychopath comes in and murders us all.”

 

“That would be a great party, wouldn’t it hey?” Jordan asked.

 

“Well, if it’s just us four, it might not be as fun as I intended it to be.” 

 

“Four?” Jordan asked, “Ah, Walker.”

 

“Intended is a big word for you, Stones.”

 

“And at last, he decides to show himself” John responded back, Trent and Jordan exchanged smiles. 

 

“Always banter between youse.” Trent laughed. 

 

“Kyle’s just a bully” John grinned, but quickly changed the topic as he felt a tension rising between himself and the right back, “Who’s up for some shots then?” 

 

~

 

Familiar squad members from Man City and, surprisingly, Liverpool showed up. The party was ‘bouncing’ and John felt so relived everything had worked out. The music was blasting, the drinks were flowing, some girls had showed up; who John recognised from his nights out. The overall atmosphere was good. Everyone was getting on, some even playing fornite on John’s PS4. Yes, fornite. John laughed at that. 

 

One thing John has noticed throughout this party is how fond of Trent he was becoming. He’d only ever spoken to the lad a couple of times during the World Cup and in some training sessions. John had only realised now how sweet he was,  and how hot he was.  John had his boundaries, but with all the vodka flowing, and no Kyle in sight. He couldn’t help it. 

 

Trent was chatting with a couple of the lads in the kitchen. John’s presence seemed to alert him as when he walked in Trent’s eyes darted towards him. 

 

“Y’right John?” Sterling asked. 

 

“Absolutely buzzing mate,” Said John as he swung an arm around Trent shoulders, purposefully, obviously, “What do you think?” 

 

“Well, if I’m honest, I thought it wasn’t going to turn out as well as it has.” Sterling laughed, “Well done mate.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a natural host.” 

 

“Clearly.” Trent commented, “Chatted with any of the ladies yet?” 

 

“Haven’t got a chance to, bet Walker’s all over them”

 

“Sounds like Walker to me.” Sterling reached for a bottle of Smirnoff, “Shots then?”

 

“Can you handle it, Trent?” John moved the shorter man closer, then removed his arm. He’d made his first move. 

 

Trent nodded, “I’ll surprise you.” 

 

“The confidence, I like it.”

 

“Can you two quit flirting and neck these already?” Sterling placed the glasses before them. 

 

“Let me have my fun Raheem.” 

 

Sterling raises his eyebrows, John smirked as the three cheered and more vodka shot down his throat. 

 

Stones couldn’t do more than three. He knew that if he continued that he’d end up passed out in his bathtub or something. What a good host he would be seen as. 

 

Trent did in fact surprise him. Five shots. Sterling did four.

 

Sterling shook his head, “I need to sit down now.” 

 

“Go on lad, don’t want you fainting.” John said, patting his back. He was glad he got rid of him, not in a rude way. He just wanted to have Trent to himself. 

 

“Jesus Trent.” John found himself staring as Trent sat up on the counter, lips parted slightly.

 

“Dare me to do another.” Trent said.

 

“No, I want you to remember.”

 

“Remember what?” 

 

“This party.”

 

“How will I remember it?” A grin tugged at Trent’s lips. 

 

“You’ll remember how fit I looked.” 

 

“You look fit?” Trent chuckled. 

 

“Ouch. That was harsh.”

 

Trent shook his head, “Stand closer so I can get a better look.” 

 

John stood between Trent’s thighs; those tight pants did them blessings. 

 

“What d’ya think hm?” 

 

“You look decent.”

 

“Just decent?” 

 

“Hm.” Trent hummed.

 

Jordan’s hands found themselves glued to Trent’s thighs; he gasped.

 

“Just decent and you’re reacting like that to a simple touch.” 

 

Trent nodded, biting his lip.

 

“Don’t do that or I’ll be taking you upstairs.”

 

“I didn’t know you liked guys too.” 

 

“The more you know hm? You’re okay with this though?”

 

“Thought you had a thing with Walks.”

 

Jordan looked around, “Walks? He’s not here.”

 

“Don’t wanna be getting involved in anything though.” 

 

“I thought you had a thing with-

 

“Shush! I don’t “

 

“Clearly not.” 

 

“Is it obvious?”

 

John shook his head, “Only to me it’s obvious.” 

 

Trent laughed, “Great.” 

 

“So, Trent, d’ya fancy me?”

 

Trent nodded.

 

“You won’t get involved, don’t worry. Shall we get out of here?” 

 

Trent furrowed his eyebrows, “Out of your apartment?” 

 

John laughed, “No! like upstairs.” 

 

“Oh,” Trent placed a hand on his face, “Sorry I’m a bit slow.” 

 

“I’d like you to be slow.” 

 

The two looked at each other, eye to eye. Trent moved in, his soft lips met with John’s. John’s met back, moving with Trent’s, he liked kissing, as simple as it may be. John loved it. Trent’s arms wrapped around John’s neck and so to did his legs around his waist. John’s hands rested on his side. As the kissing continued, John slid his tongue over the pink plump bottom lip and found itself lapping up Trent’s flavour. Trent groaned, wanting more and more as John moved even closer. 

 

Trent pulled back, “Can we just do this, for now?”

 

“Of course.” John nodded.

 

“Give me your number John, and this can be a casual thing.” 

 

“I like the sound of that.” 

 

John walked Trent to his taxi and made his way back into the party; feeling very satisfied. 

 

As he walked back into the atmosphere everyone was flat out. John made his way upstairs into his bedroom, which he smartly locked. Making his way across the landing, he was met with a familiar face. 

 

“Where have you been then?” 

 

“I could ask you the same question..” 

 

Kyle folded his arms, “Be honest with me John.”

 

“You be honest with me.” 

 

“I slept with a girl.” 

 

“Which girl?” John asked, he couldn’t really be angry, he’d kissed Trent. 

 

“I didn’t get her name.”

 

“That’s the last thing you could do, mate.”

 

“Oh so I’m your mate now am I ?” Kyle asked, his tone changing. 

 

“I guess, with benefits”

 

“Is that it?”

 

“What else are we?” John leant back on his bed, “Hmm Kyle?” 

 

“I think we should cut this off, completely. We just argue.” 

 

John sighed, “It ain’t doing us any good.”

 

Kyle sat beside him, resting an easy hand on his thigh, “I’ll go home.” 

 

“We’ll probably end up fighting with a few drinks down us so I think that’s a good idea” John said.

 

“Right, have a good summer then.” Kyle said , approaching the doorway. 

 

“Woah,” John grabbed his wrist, “Don’t do that to me”

 

“It’s for the best.”

 

John fought back the tears in his eyes, had he really just lost his best friend?

 

“If that’s what you think..” John let go, Kyle nodded:

 

“See you next season.” 

 

The words never came out of his mouth; he stood there, frozen. He couldn’t bring himself to stop Walker from, well, walking out (no pun intended). 

 

So, he watched him leave. He figured that a piece of him left with Walker. Maybe he should’ve spent more time with him tonight, but then again, Kyle did what he did, and seemed to have no remorse at all. He didn’t apologise to John. John figured that Kyle didn’t care for him. Thus, he spent his summer without him. 


End file.
